03012089 EOD A-Mike
'389 KF HA AsM AY and RK' KF: I've brought us here today for something I'd like to bring about to someone's attention. To seek the truth, rather. AY: Great, another one of your attorney escapades. KF: You're going to want to stay for this. AY: And- HA: Hello everyone! AY: Oh, and what is she doing here? HA: I didn't think what you did to Simon was all that fair, KF: (Conflict of interest.) HA: And with a little spy work and attention, I want to see you fall. AY: Oh, great, good. Sure, let's go. KF: I was just thinking about asking the two of you some questions. AsM: Again with the questions? RK: Leave me alone already, you've pestered me enough. KF: Then let's begin. AY: Fine, whatever, just leave me out of this. KF: A certain peculiarity came out on a conversation between me and Ashton that I decided to look further into. HA: Tell me something I don't know! AY: More like tell us something we don't know, like those goggles! What the hell are you wearing those for, are you colorblind? HA: I can't have a fashion choice? Don't be so sour! AY: I'd ask about the mug but I already know you love coffee to an almost ridiculous degree. HA: I have my tastes, some my own and others are of others'. RK: She really does. AY: Everyone and their fucking pets want to be attorneys now or something, I swear. The two even have the suits down to a T. AsM: Oh come on now, don't be such a downer. KF: So if you please, Ashton, if it wouldn't pain you to reiterate what is was you said prior. AsM: And what if I don't want to, hmm? KF: I recorded all of it just in case, so I could read out the transcript of it all. AsM: What?! Cross-Examination ~ Allegro 2004 KF: It begins with me questioning him about the nature of his, and Ren's, business in New York recently. Three particular points to mention as to why a HVT, a group of lethal combatants known as Hunters, and a particularly interesting means of shelter. : AsM tenses up KF: "It seems like everyone likes you, but don't you feel that Ren likes you too much? Oh yeah she does. Doesn't that concern you with how you two are in a seemingly isolated shelter alone every night? Not at all." : RK tenses up KF: "Do you think that there was something in it for Ren, something in Manhattan?" AY: What's the point of this? KF: "Really? Because I can think of something more valuable than this HVT guy: you. You had said earlier that Ren had taken too much of a liking to you and she must have thought ahead about your methods of shelter. All true, only one way to find out is to ask. You're saying this like all of what I'm saying are hypotheticals. Because I don't know her true intentions of being there." AY: Seriously, Kari. Answer me. KF: I had asked Ren about this as one of many questions I had to forward my suspicions, and she had given a very different testimony. "Did Ashton ever ask you why you wanted to replace Grace, or why Grace offered you her position or what have you? Yes, he did. Once where I gave him a wrong answer and once where I had to just admit it, why? It just seemed very odd about how you two rapidly swapped places. Were you interested for covering for me? No, not really. But why did you want to swap with Grace Nam? Well, to tell you the truth I wanted to be with him." Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 : AsM is taken aback KF: What reason was there for you to lie to me, is it that you're hiding something after all? Objection! Godot ~ The Fragrance of Black Coffee HA: What an interesting tale that is, much like the invention of this blend. : HA drinks from her mug HA: But also like this blend, it's not something just anyone can "get into". Do you expect us to believe such wild stories, crafted from only the finest bits of creativity, to hold any water without evidence? Or perhaps it's only watery like an Americano. RK: If you're really going to accuse me of doing something so vile as we all suspect you're doing, then where's the evidence to support it? KF: Evidence? AsM: You got me worked up over it once, don't make me do this again on you! KF: But of course. Please have a look at this. Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2004 RK: How did you get a hold of this? KF: Did you think that with my role in the post-ZED CTU that I wouldn't find out? KF: This is the kind of gear that you two wear out there, is it not? AsM: Yeah, yeah it is. KF: Specifically, it's yours ''isn't it? AsM: Yes, what's your point? KF: It seems to seemingly malfunction upon command, ''somehow, and by reverse engineering it I can say that it shouldn't be doing that, should it? And it does so at just the most convenient times of the night too! AsM: Get on with it already. HA: How did you even have enough time to do that. KF: It's been months, and recently I've seen you two look more to what's referred as old tech as opposed to new. Imagine that nobody would miss this, would they? So tell me: what is it that's important enough to hide? : AsM is again taken aback AY: Uh. AsM: Fine, ok? I've already told you this but I'll say it again: I, we, did lose composure for a moment in just one passionate kiss. After that, it was over just as quickly as it had started. I'm not proud of letting myself do that, but it's the truth. AY: Hmm. KF: And I'll say that again, I find it hard to believe. I don't believe it for a second. AsM: It doesn't matter what you believe, what matters is the truth. Objection! KF: Truth is what I'm seeking here, listen to this. You indeed had mentioned to me that it was just a kiss, and in response I said, "Someone so deeply delved into romance wouldn't settle for just a kiss, and with vigor you previously said she was too far into you". To my request of speaking to it with her, you had preferred I not. Contradictions began to form once I did, however! Objection! HA: The ramblings of someone lost in their own dream, dreamy and satisfying like this blend here. Just the right amount of sugar and milk for most people to like, but for the advanced to find too sweet. Much again like this spiral you've sent yourself down. KF: You're being ridiculous and vague. HA: Of course you must have proof, you did it once but maybe that was luck. Am I wrong, or is your coffee taken black after all? KF: Proof? HA: All this useless conjecture and no evidence supporting it, just as weak as decaf should be. AY: Maybe there doesn't have to be any. HA: Then what is it without any proof, unless one of them testifies on her side. No? Well, there you have it. KF: (Damn it, think! What good is just reiterating what they already have heard. It might be a longshot, but maybe conjecture will work to make them snap.) HA: Anything else you'd like to begin aiming blindly at? I can't keep talking at you like this, my mug's getting cold. AY: It sounded like you were going to say something. KF: Ren? RK: Yeah? KF: I know you're not good with words, or at least are just not the most social person ever, but would you like to tell me what it is you said you did on that day in question again? RK: I was spying on Rogues in the DZ, hunting them in the snowstorm. KF: Not to even mention where's the proof of that happening, I'd beg to differ. Pursuit ~ Caught RK: What? KF: Assuming you met with Ashton later, sure. But according to him, he said things went differently. RK: No- KF: "Secured care packages for civilians, completed sorties in the underground sector, and eliminated expendable HVTs". And this snowstorm must've been negligible because Ashton didn't mention it. AsM: There was, but not for long. KF: I'd appreciate it if you told me the truth. AsM: I'd appreciate it if this would stop, you're getting nowhere. KF: Even if nothing like I'd suspect would have happened, why are there two separate stories of the same day at the same time? RK: Simple, it's- KF: Could it be a lousy cover made by rash action alone? Objection! : HA throws her mug at KF, and it lands on KF's head therefor pouring out its contents Godot ~ The Fragrance of Black Coffee HA: Savor it in. KF: Um. HA: Don't be drawing at straws here when you keep grabbing the shortest one, Kari. You're forgetting one important detail. KF: Yes? HA: The two could have met to sort this out once they figured you might be pulling some insane stunt such as this by now. It really is lousy and rash, but let's be real here it's most likely because they weren't thinking it was a big deal that you were. KF: You're missing one important detail here, too. HA: What? Pursuit ~ Cornered 2004 KF: I've only started looking into this since last night. HA: N-no! KF: Unless neither of them find use in sleeping and instead in telepathy, I don't see how they could have done anything; thus explaining such lousy testimonies! RK: Urk! KF: You did it, didn't you Ren? You made Ashton cheat on Aki! RK: No! KF: You set this whole operation up for yourself, just to be close with him! You knew you'd be alone with him, isolated from the rest of us by location and communication! I know you're close to Grace so it could have been easy to arrange that and why. You went there yourself and got what you wanted in the end! Even if you were turned down, there would be eternity to look forward to! AsM: Stop! AY: A-Ashton? Recollection ~ The Bitter Taste of Truth AsM: Stop, please! It wasn't her. AY: N-no... AsM: It...it was me. HA: Pleased yet, Ms. Trite? AsM: I resisted for so long, and...I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. There was no provocation, it was solely me. AY: No... AsM: I'm a terrible husband. AY: Ashie... AsM: I'm sorry. KF: We may not like what it is we do or hear, but we can't go back in time and hope that fixes anything. Even then we'd betray ourselves as something can't truly be undone. It's best we give the people who deserve it the most what they need: the truth. : HA is now taken aback slightly KF: Do with what we've discussed here today what you will, I only thought that you'd need to know, Aki. It's something Nate never gave me the privilege of hearing. He lied to me almost every second he was with me and thus I became a pathological liar to protect myself too. I only wanted you to value this bond between you two and to not let it go to waste, to live with your special someone for as long as they live for. Something I'll never have the opportunity to have. AY: I...don't know what to say. KF: Don't say anything, there's nothing any of you can do for me. RK: Don't do this, Kari. KF: I bid you all farewell. AsM: Kari... : end : Music Featured (In Chronological Order from Left to Right, and Down) : '' '' : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Bypassed Files